Equestria Secrets
Detailed War Reform Mechanics All the decisions below have an Evil value. These will contribute to Celestia's potential ascension to Daybreaker. Pre-War Reforms Equestria's economy and conscription laws are unlocked by the Urgent War Committee focus. Typically a player will do this as soon as a major begins justifying against Equestria. However, a player can unlock also laws at 35 World Tension or 30% War Support Gearing for War? (10PP Decision) Issue of Conscription (10 PP Decision) War Reforms Princess's Speech ''' The Urgent War Committee focus will unlock a Military Theorist and Air Warfare theorist. It will also unlock the '''Princess's Speech '''decision, though this cannot be used until Equestria is at war with the Changelings. '''Princess's Speech (25 PP Decision) Wartime Press Act The next key focus is the Extreme Measure focus. In addition to reducing the effect of Stagnation of Harmony, it offers an event about media censorship. Censorship can prevent penalties from defeatist sentiments in the media, and the extreme version adds the Propaganda national spirit. Put Down the Magic of Friendship This focus will remove the Magic of Friendship, which hinders the war effort. The severity of the decision will impact the post-war return of the spirit, and the extreme version will and the Harmony in Order ''idea. '''Martial Law' The Renovate Political System ''focus further reduces penalties from ''Stagnation of Harmony, but also offers a decision about law reform. Wartime Administration The Eradicate Bureaucracy focus removes the Stagnation of Harmony spirit, and also offers decisions for administrative reform. War Plan In addition to changing the economy law to Wartime Economy and granting military factories, the war plan offers a choice of War Plan ideas. These ideas provide strong bonuses but continously drain War Support and Stability whilst active. Note that the milder plans have their own advantages - in addition to a lower drain, they also provide higher factory output. The war plan may be cancelled at any time for the cost of 50PP. Random Wartime Events Media Defeatism Media defeatism can occur at any time during the war. It has a long MTTH but is more likely to occur if losing, fighting changelings, or fighting an aggressive war. The event can fire up to once a year. *This option unavailable if No Censorship was selected in Wartime Press Act Conscription Crisis A MTTH event that can occur when conscription is set to Extensive Conscription or higher. Higher chance if <100k manpower, whilst in an offensive war. It has a lower chance if you have high surrender progress. It can occur up to once per year. *Unavailable if No Martial Law is chosen in Martial Law ''event. Post War Demobilisation After the war is concluded, national spirits are impacted as follows. * ''War plan ''of any severity will automatically be removed. It can be readded by decision in a future war. * ''Friendship is Magic will be automatically re-added if the temporary removal option was selected. It will automatically disappear again if war resumes. * Wartime Bureaucracy ''and Martial Law will automatically be removed. They will automatically be readded if a new war occurs. * Extreme laws - ''Militarised Bureaucracy, Harmony in Order, Militarised Law, and Propaganda -'' will '''NOT '''be removed after war. If Celestia has <34 Evil points, a demobilization decision will be available. This will remove all extreme laws and lower fascist support. '''The ideas cannot be readded after removal by decision. ' Daybreaker and The Solar Empire See the Solar Empire page for further information on playing as the Solar Empire. Celestia, under pressure for action and driven to increasingly desperate actions, has an emotional state tracked via the Toll of War decision. This decision shows Celestia's level of stress and desperation, measured by her Evil value, and also the country's support for Fascism and drastic, militaristic action. Once Celestia reaches over 32 Evil, Luna or the nobility will express concern for Celestia's shifting personalty and increasing stress. Celestia can agree, reducing evil by 4, or dismiss their concerns, increasing fascist support by 7%, There are two ways to ascend to Daybreaker. * Celestia Evil >46 - will unlock a decision to become Daybreaker. The decision can be activated if at war and fascism is >30%, OR at peace and fascism is >50% * Celestia Evil >32 '- above this number Celestia has a chance of triggering the Daybreaker event - with this event Celestia can ascend to Daybreaker even if Fascist support is insufficient. This is a MTTH event and so will vary from playthrough to playthrough. The chance of triggering can be increased by ** Being at war ** Being in a civil war ** Higher evil levels (angry / vengeful / ready) ** Losing a war badly ** Higher fascism levels. (follow / obey / tartarus) When the event triggers, Celestia can choose to become Daybreaker or attempt to back down at a cost of 300PP. Backing down will reduce fascist support by 40% and remove all extreme laws (similar to Demobilization). The event will not happen again. If Celestia's Evil is 40 or higher the attempt to back down will fail and she will become Daybreaker anyway. The results of Daybreaker's ascension depends on whether Equestria is at peace or war. If Equestria is at war Daybreaker will ascend without issue and Luna will leave the country. The Crystal Empire may or may not become independent (chance-based). If Equestria is at peace Luna will secede and lead a Harmonic resistance against the corrupted Celestia, and the Crystal Empire will become independent. Communist Revolution ''Note - The communist path in Equestria has been locked off, pending future development. It is no longer playable at present. Putting down the Labor Day Marches harshly will unlock the Support the Left Focus. This path will increase support for Communists, who will launch an uprising, led by Starlight Glimmer at approx 50% support. Note - The information below is tentative - please correct as new information is found. Distraught by her inability to prevent spiraling violence, Celestia will abdicate and be replaced by her sister Luna. The player may play either side in the civil war. At this early stage in the game typically puppets or faction allies may not be called. The exact locations of the two sides vary, though the Communists typically have Manehatten and the Harmonists Canterlot. No new focus trees are used, and the Communists play Equestria as normal, with the addition of Trixie Lulamoon as a general (L1 with Trickster trait). The Crystal Republic will also launch a civil war, though neither side may intervene. After the civil war is ended, all seceded nations will be able to rejoin via the relevant focuses. '''Territory Changes and Secessions * Stalliongrad will automatically reclaim its cores * Buffalo Chiefdom will automatically claim two territories towards the sea * Mare Republic (Communist) will secede in the east * Free Jungle Nation (Non aligned) will secede in the southeast * Vanhoover Commune (Communist) will secede in the west (Harmonist player only) * Confederation of South States (Non aligned) will secede on the southwest and declare war on the player (whether Harmonist or Communist) - other parties may be called into this war ** Rock Union (Communist) will then secede, going to war with the CSS and requesting to join the player's faction (even if Harmonist) Category:Secrets